hustle_castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Starter Guide
Fill your castle with high star dwellers: New babies born in the living room borrow stats and rarity from their parents. This means that if you bring two 1-star residents in the living room, you will get a 1-star baby. Since these are worthless, you will need to bring your best dwellers in the living room and keep them busy until you have the best possible crew in your castle. This will require time, but here is how to do it: 1. First, mate dwellers without caring too much about star ratings until you fill your castle. Ideally, have 2 star and upwards people in the living room. 2. After filling up your castle, it’s time to be picky. Bring two of your highest star males in the living room (ideally 5 star ones). Rotate ladies there as one woman can get pregnant once per day. 3. Banish the low star dwellers of your castle and keep trying until you have only 5 star ones. This will take time, but now that you have a system in place, it will take a lot less than randomly going about it. If you want to banish dwellers from your castle, you can do so. Simply tap a dweller, then the hamburger menu near their name, and select the option. Upgrading: When upgrading it is important to upgrade the storage rooms first, especially food and gold. Food is the most important thing you will need the entire game, so the more you can store the more you will be able to collect when you are not playing. Placing dwellers in a room that is upgrading will reduce the upgrade time. When upgrading your Throne Room a lot of things will become more expensive, so make sure you check the charts before you upgrade your Throne Room. PVP rating: It might be useful to reduce your rating for a few reasons. You will lower your chances of being attacked when you are away and you will be matched with people with lower ratings the next round. If you have a lower rating you have a higher chance to be stronger and thus defeating more and getting the resources. Especially when you have food left before you go to sleep, just fight and lose on purpose. (you could remove dwellers from your barracks until you have one left). That way the next day you may be able to defeat everyone because of your lower rating. If you get attacked when you were away you have the revenge option and it won’t cost food. So that is the best way to reduce your rating, but may not be always available. Equipment: Make sure you equip all dwellers with the highest possible gear. Break all the gear you do not need anymore, be careful of gear for everything else besides your fighters. Always keep six of each item you need for cooks for example, when you upgrade you can have more dwellers in each room. Once you are able to craft gear use the shards to craft better gear. Save the purple shards for when your fighters are level 70+. I'nvasions & Daily Quests:' Make sure you finish these every day, you need to collect as much gear as possible. Daily quests give diamonds (you can watch a video for diamonds) and chests. Diamonds: Getting the Goblin assistant is a no brainer. He is 450 diamonds for 15 days and he will gather resources and complete training when you are away. You will get the diamonds from playing daily so no need to invest any money. Buying Premium when there is a discount may be worth it if you feel like supporting the game. Friends: You can make friends in this game through Facebook. You can sent and receive resources and when you sent to 10 friends you will receive a chest with resources. These chests could be saved for farming dark souls. Arena brackets list: (in bold are the brackets with a lack of players and a long waiting time in queue) 4x30, 4x40, 4x47, 4x55, 4x70 5x40, 5x47, 5x55, 5x62, 5x70, 5x77, 5x85, 5x92, 5x100 6x40, 6x47, 6x55, 6x62, 6x70, 6x77, 6x85, 6x92, 6x100 Your bracket calculation: The left part of your bracket (named A) is the number of allowed fighters of your barracks. The right part of your bracket (named B) is the average level of your best fighters (between all your dwellers, in your whole castle). Note that the average level is always rounded down (for example 47.9 => 47). As soon as your average level is over a bracket level, you go to the next bracket. For example, with an average level of 48, you go to the level 55 bracket. Your bracket is AxB. Tips: · In order to win tournaments, try to choose a bracket where you have a good stuff · Once you play a tournament on a bracket, you can't go down to a previous bracket · In your team you can have some fighters over your bracket theoretical level, your bracket only depends of your best average level Dark Souls: It is a good idea to save food chests for farming dark souls. There are a few levels that will give you the most for the food you need to spent. For lower levels you could farm level 9''' and '''10 and once you are strong enough you should farm level 30. Buying a soul stealer for x2 or x3 may be a good idea if you know you could get something you really want. If you save food chests it may be worth it to get Legendary gear. If you are just starting out, farm as much as you can and buy a chest or some high level gear. Once the dark souls run out, you cannot get any more and you will lose your multiplier. You will have to buy it the next time, so keep in mind those are just a onetime use. Buying purple shards on a low level may also be a good idea, since they will be needed later on and everything will become more expensive every time you upgrade your Throne Room. The gear you receive on a low level will be destroyed soon anyway, so saving up purple shards will get you good legendary gear when you are on a much higher level. Do not use the purple shards until you’re dwellers are at level 70+, otherwise you will end up destroying the gear when you get to a higher level. NEVER BUY DWELLERS IN DARK SOUL SHOP. Gem bay: From the moment you can do Gem Bay do it twice for free every day. Even if you do not have enough dwellers that are strong enough, just try to farm as much as you can from it for later on. The chart is still under construction. If you have info to add please comment here.